The ability of microorganisms to convert pyruvate to beneficial metabolites including fuels, chemicals, and amino acids has been widely described in the literature in recent years. See, e.g., Alper et al., 2009, Nature Microbiol. Rev. 7: 715-723. Recombinant engineering techniques have enabled the creation of microorganisms that express biosynthetic pathways capable of producing a number of useful products, such as valine, isoleucine, leucine, and panthothenic acid (vitamin B5). In addition, fuels such as isobutanol have been produced recombinantly in microorganisms expressing a heterologous metabolic pathway (See, e.g., WO/2007/050671 to Donaldson et al., and WO/2008/098227 to Liao, et al.). Although engineered microorganisms represent potentially useful tools for the renewable production of fuels, chemicals, and amino acids, many of these microorganisms have fallen short of commercial relevance due to their low performance characteristics, including low productivity, low titers, and low yields.
One of the primary reasons for the sub-optimal performance observed in many existing microorganisms is the undesirable conversion of pathway intermediates to unwanted by-products. The present inventors have identified various by-products, including 2,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbutanoic acid (DH2MB) (CAS #14868-24-7), 2-ethyl-2,3-dihydroxybutyrate, 2,3-dihydroxy-2-methyl-butanonate, isobutyrate, 3-methyl-1-butyrate, 2-methyl-1-butyrate, and propionate, which are derived from various intermediates of biosynthetic pathways used to produce fuels, chemicals, and amino acids. The accumulation of these by-products negatively impacts the synthesis and yield of desirable metabolites in a variety of fermentation reactions. Until now, the enzymatic activities responsible for the production of these unwanted by-products had not been characterized. More particularly, the present application shows that the activities of a 3-ketoacid reductase (3-KAR) and an aldehyde dehydrogenase (ALDH) allow for the formation of these by-products from important biosynthetic pathway intermediates.
The present invention results from the study of these enzymatic activities and shows that the suppression of the 3-KAR and/or ALDH enzymes considerably reduces or eliminates the formation of unwanted by-products, and concomitantly improves the yields and titers of beneficial metabolites. The present application shows moreover, that enhancement of the 3-KAR and/or ALDH enzymatic activities can be used to increase the production of various by-products, such 2,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbutanoic acid (DH2MB), 2-ethyl-2,3-dihydroxybutyrate, 2,3-dihydroxy-2-methyl-butanonate, isobutyrate, 3-methyl-1-butyrate, 2-methyl-1-butyrate, and propionate.